


Сказка на ночь

by mila007



Category: Strange Kingdom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон. Сказка на ночь от дедушки Диего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка на ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Strange Kingdom 2014.

Окна с видом на сад были широко распахнуты, а легкий полупрозрачный тюль задвинут за оконную створку, чтобы ничего не препятствовало проникновению в дом последних лучей солнца и свежего ветра с моря. Невысокие апельсиновые деревья склоняли свои ветки под тяжестью множества фруктов, кокетливо выглядывающих из-под темно-зеленых листьев. Огромный оранжевый диск солнца, яркий, как апельсин, скрывался где-то в листве прибрежных деревьев, отсчитывая минуты уходящего дня.

Вечер подходил к концу, как и кофе в кофейнике. Ольга по привычке ойкнула и подскочила, попытавшись засуетиться по хозяйству. Диего с любовью посмотрел на супругу, а Мануэль вскочил вслед за матерью:

— Мам, ну сколько раз говорить — не суетись, — ловко подхватив мать под локоть, Манолито усадил ее обратно в кресло, аккуратно расправив складки тяжелой темно-синей мистралийской юбки, и мягко поцеловал мамин лоб. А сам собрал чашки на поднос и пошел в сторону кухни. — В конце концов, это вы у меня в гостях.

Под смешок супруга, Ольга все-таки не усидела и последовала за сыном.

— В гостях-то в гостях, но позаботиться о любимом сыне и муже всегда приятно, — она встала у кухонного стола, расправляя скатерть узловатыми пальцами, глядя на свои покрытые морщинами руки. Время не щадило их, годы шли. Прекрасные годы, наполненные жизнью, светом и смехом детворы — вначале своей, а теперь вот еще и внуков дождались. Внуки — это прекрасно, однако лишнее напоминание о том, что над течением времени человек не властен.

— По всей видимости, твоя супруга слишком в тебя верит, раз самого на хозяйстве оставила. Хотя должна бы уже за столько-то лет узнать, что в быту ты беспомощен, как котенок, — суровые слова смягчаются доброй улыбкой.

— Вот только не надо преувеличивать, ма, — недовольно протянул Мануэль, складывая чашки в мойку и набирая воду в чайник. — Не настолько я уж и беспомощен. По крайней мере, дети уже третий день со мной и до сих пор чистые, одетые, причесанные и с голоду не умерли.

— В чем целиком и полностью заслуга их матери, развешавшей записки по всей кухне. Иначе ты бы даже кофейника не нашел и пришлось бы нам с твоим отцом, придя в гости, пить сырую воду, — под конец фразы голос Ольги был наполнен настолько наигранным трагизмом, что покойный маэстро Карлос разрыдался бы от ужаса и поставил своей ученице позорную тройку по актерскому мастерству. И ту из жалости.

— Мама, — тяжело вздохнул Мануэль, — ты отличный режиссер, но, папа свидетель, актриса из тебя никудышная.

— Я знаю, знаю, — рассмеялась Ольга. — Но ты же разрешишь своей старой маме немного поворчать по поводу нравов современной молодежи?

— Всем бы быть такими старыми, как ты, — рассмеялся Манолито, подбегая к матери, подхватывая ее на руки и кружа по кухне. Испуганно вскрикнув в первую секунду, Ольга вцепилась руками в плечи сына, а в следующий миг уже смеялась вместе с ним, и мир вокруг нее кружился.

— Поставь мать на место, охламон! — с претензией на суровую ворчливость в голосе пророкотал от порога Диего. На нем висли две его внучки — чернявые и темноглазые девчушки пяти и семи лет от роду. — Уронишь — я тебя потом сам уроню.

— Не угрожай отцу в присутствии детей! — фыркнул Мануэль, ставя мать на пол и поворачиваясь к плите, где начинал деловито пофыркивать паром чайник.

— Лучше пойди, уложи их по кроватям, — поддержала Ольга, невзирая на недовольные вопли, раздавшиеся от девчонок. Получилось у них громко: кровь — не водица.

— Ладно, синьорины, айда действительно спать. Раньше ляжете, раньше завтра проснетесь, — подмигнул внучкам Диего. — Поэтому скажем бабушке и папе “спокойной ночи”.

— Спокойной ночи, — несинхронный ответ был полон смирением перед взрослым произволом, тиранией и деспотизмом.

Ольга наклонилась и расцеловала девчушек:

— Хорошенько выспитесь и наберитесь сил на завтрашний день! Совершенно случайно я услышала, что завтра приедет дядюшка Орландо и вместе с дедом сводит вас в зоопарк!

Счастливый детский визг должен был расколотить все стекла в радиусе ближайшего квартала. Причем, еще вопрос, чему детвора обрадовались больше — перспективе посмотреть на всяческих зверушек, или визиту любимого дядюшки с полными карманами конфет.

Посадив младшую внучку себе на плечи, Диего взял старшую за руку, и они направились в детскую.

Чайник тем временем закипел, и Мануэль поставил на огонь кофейник.

— Я так люблю, когда вы приезжаете, — ласково улыбнулся он, глядя на мать.

— Лет десять назад ты думал совсем по-другому, — усмехнулась Ольга, присаживаясь на стул и глядя на сына ясными глазами, в которых все с той же силой, что и в молодости, горел Огонь.

— Лет десять назад я хотел быть самостоятельным, независимым и нагуляться всласть, — наставительно, будто изрекая великое таинство, проговорил Мануэль. — И присутствие родителей на моих гулянках — это, конечно, прекрасно… но как тогда девушек кадрить, если все они на моего родного отца гроздьями вешаются?

Ольга лишь рассмеялась.

*** * ***

— Ну, принцессы, спокойной ночи? — Диего укутал внучек в одеяла и присел на краешек кровати, любуясь выглядывающими из коконов любопытными носиками и полусонными глазками.

— Расскажи сказку! — зевая, попросила младшая. Старшая лишь согласно закивала, устраиваясь на боку и подкладывая сложенные лодочкой ладошки под щеку.

— Сказку? Какую?

— Волшебную! — хором завопили девчушки.

— Волшебную… — Диего на пару мгновений задумался. — Что ж, слушайте. Жил-был на свете один маленький мальчик. Да не простой, а Бессмертным Бардом благословленный, потому что был у мальчика самый настоящий волшебный голос, которым восхищались все вокруг. Мальчик рос, превратился в самого красивого на свете юношу. В него влюблялись прекрасные принцессы (и не только!), им восхищались во всех странах, а его Огнем можно было согревать дома. Юноша много ездил по разным городам, ведь его волшебный голос, его волшебная музыка давно стали легендой для всего мира. И так и жить бы ему дальше счастливо и беззаботно, петь песни и играть на любимой гитаре, но встретилась на его пути злая ведьма, которая позавидовала волшебному голосу юноши и заколдовала его… В один миг лишился юноша всего — прекрасного голоса, своего имени и самого своего лица, — девчушки заворожено внимали сказке на ночь, не замечая ничего вокруг, и лишь поедая глазами дедушку.

— Деда, а дальше? — спросила старшая после затянувшейся паузы.

— А дальше… Дальше юноша стал суровым мужчиной. Он стал солдатом и решил, что раз не сможет вернуть себе свой волшебный голос, то должен вернуть себе свою страну. Потому что как раз в то самое время, когда юноша пребывал под чарами ведьмы, злые люди напали на его родину, и много хороших людей погибло, пытаясь вернуть в страну процветание, свободу и счастье. Поэтому юноша ушел на войну. Воевал он долго, прослыл знаменитым воином. А потом встретил прекрасную девушку. И его мир перевернулся…

...Ольга стояла на пороге детской, завороженно слушала любимого мужчину и улыбалась. Про прекрасную — это супруг, конечно, приврал, но на прошлой неделе она рассказывала внучкам точно такую же сказку. И была уверена, что и в этот раз она им понравится.


End file.
